


Nesting

by taehyungiejiminie95



Series: BTS Hybrid One-Shots [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bunny Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Cat Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Fluff, Hybrid AU, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Tiger Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Yoonseok - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, potential smut, pre-heat, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehyungiejiminie95/pseuds/taehyungiejiminie95
Summary: Yoongi's about to go into heat





	Nesting

“What on earth is this?” Namjoon yells when he enters the dorm that evening. He left for three days - just three! - and he came back to this. Clearly, the hybrids of the group roamed free for that time, since he is looking at an actual nest. There’s no sofa, no table, no TV, no furniture of any kind in the living room. In it’s place is a mess of cushions, pillows, blankets and just mess. Where’s the furniture,

“Joonie! Joonie’s home!” Someone yells from inside the nest, and suddenly the nest is alive with movement. He watches 2 sheepish men, 1 shy hybrid and 2 excited hybrids crawl out and stand in front of their leader (and recognised alpha, despite his lack of hybrid DNA). Namjoon sighs in dismay as his heart swells, and he wonders when he became so soft. He looks at Jimin and his puppy ears, that are stood up in happiness and his tails that’s thumping the back of Taehyung’s leg. In return, Taehyung’s tiger tail loops lazily around Jimin’s thighs. Yoongi stands off to the side a bit, his beanie pulled down firmly over his ears as he hides behind Hoseok. If Namjoon could see the bunny tail poking out of his sweats, he’d see how it shivers. Jungkook stands protectively on the other side of the bunny hybrid, and Namjoon quickly works out what’s happening,

“If you would’ve phoned me to tell me that Yoongi was nesting, I would have come home earlier,” Namjoon chastises, setting his weekend bag down and kissing the tip of Yoongi’s nose (which scrunches up fondly in response) before walking into the kitchen where he assumes Jin will be. He assumes correctly, “Hey, Jinnie,” He says, kissing his boyfriend quickly so that he doesn’t interrupt his cooking too much. He’ll probably be cooking Yoongi’s nesting foods,

“Hey. Sorry about the mess. The furniture is in Yoongi and Hoseok’s room for a bit, since it’s out of use. Yoongi won’t leave the nest, and you know what Hoseok’s like when Yoongi nests,” Jin recounts, and Namjoon smiles fondly as he roots around for some popcorn, “The TV is in there. It’s basically been a non-stop cuddle and movie fest since you left,” Jin plates up what he was cooking and places in on a tray and lets Namjoon set his finds on it too, “Go change and stuff. You know we’re all more at ease with you around,” Jin calls over his shoulder as he heads to the mouth of the nest. He hears excited babbling from the youngest members, and Namjoon decides they can last another hour or so without their leader.

Once Namjoon left for his trip, Yoongi had started his pre-heat. This involves nesting, but the group is so extra that they set it up in the living room for him. The human members pretend not to notice the items of Hoseok’s clothing strewn in it, but the other hybrids like to smell it occasionally. Even if Hoseok only belongs to Yoongi, he still has a nice smell,

“Hobi?” Yoongi whines later that evening, long after everyone has vacated the nest. When it gets too late, the bunny gets very defensive of his territory and everyone except Hoseok has to leave. It’s a good thing they left, since Yoongi’s finally taken off the beanie hiding his black bunny ears. That means only one thing - he’s getting too hot for it, “Hobi, I think my heat is starting,” Yoongi whines, climbing on top of his boyfriend. Hoseok groans, barely awake,

“Can’t your heat wait until morning?” Hoseok asks. Yoongi answers by leaning down and biting his neck playfully, just how Hoseok likes it, “Guess not,”


End file.
